Recent improvements in information transferring technology have created a wide variety of mechanisms capable of immediately transferring information between remote locations. Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize such technologies to provide potential customers, clients or other interested parties with virtually immediate access to information in a readily usable form. The information itself may take any form including advertisements, data sheets, notices, etc. In the past, telephone operators and support staff have typically been required to receive the information requests. The requested advertisement or other information is then manually placed in an envelope and mailed to the requesting party or manually faxed to the customer. Unfortunately such a process relies on manual labor and the customer often doesn't receive the desired information for several days. In operations which receive a large volume of information requests, the labor costs can be relatively high. In smaller volume operations, valuable worker time is spent doing these relatively simple, yet critical tasks. Therefore, there is a need for an automated information delivery system which can take advantage of the increased popularity of facsimile machines and the like to rapidly transfer desired information to a requesting party, without requiring the attention of the sending party's staff.